Keiichi Maebara
'Maebara Keiichi '''erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "[[Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang|''Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang]]" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Er besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit seinen Freunden Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu, Satoko Houjou und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört er auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Keiichi ist der Protagonist der ersten drei Fragekapitel. Er zog mit seiner Familie Anfang Juni 1983 nach Hinamizawa, aufgrund eines Vorfalls in Tokio, und muss sich noch an das Leben auf dem Land gewöhnen. Er ist der Sohn eines berühmten Künstlers. Keiichi selbst ist sehr intelligent sowie ein geschickter Redner. So kann er sein sprachliches Talent in den Antwortkapiteln einsetzen, um Konflikte friedlich zu lösen. Schon im ersten Szenario der Serie wird er Opfer des Hinamizawa-Syndroms. Wie man im späteren Verlauf der Serie erfährt, haben verschiedene Figuren wie Rika, aber auch Oryou Sonozaki, gehofft, dass jemand von außen kommen wird, um "frischen Wind" ins Dorf zu bringen und die falschen Gepflogenheiten des Dorfes zu beenden. Vergangenheit thumb|170px|Keiichi sieht sich auf den 3. Platz der "Erstes Trimester Schüler-Bestenliste".In der ersten Staffel, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 11 "Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 3 - Grenze" wird das erste Mal ein Rückblick auf Keiichis Vergangenheit gezeigt. Keiichi war zunächst eher schlecht in der Schule. Sein Durchschnitt betrug 6,1. In einem Intelligenztest gab es jedoch ein sonderbares Ergebnis. Wie ein Lehrer herausfand, scheint Keiichi überaus intelligent zu sein, obwohl seine Schulnoten nicht so gut waren. Durch die Ereignisse des Kraepelin-Tests fanden seine Lehrer heraus, dass Keiichi nicht sonderlich gut in sinnlosen Aufgaben ist und auch keinerlei Interesse an ihnen besitzt. Wenn man ihn zum Beispiel auffordern würde, "eine Darstellung eines regulären Hexaeders zu zeichnen", würde er es nicht verstehen. Wenn man die Frage jedoch formulieren würde: "Wenn du einen Würfel in zwei Teile schneidest, welche Form käme dabei heraus?", könnte er die Frage perfekt beantworten. Mit anderen Worten, er kann sehr gut auch mit komplizierten Aufgaben umgehen, wenn sie anschaulich formuliert sind und eine spielerische Herausforderung darstellen. Als Keiichi dann einer Sonderförderungsklasse beitrat, wurde er sehr gut in der Schule und oft gelobt. Er erarbeitete sich sogar den dritten Platz auf einer "Erstes-Trimester-Schüler-Bestenliste". Jedoch wurde wurde er daraufin von seinen eifersüchtigen Klassenkameraden schlecht behandelt. Für seinen plötzlichen Notenanstieg erhielt Keiichi von seinen Eltern mehr Taschengeld. Er wurde jedoch zunehmend ein Einzelgänger ohne soziales Denken. Mit dem Geld kaufte er sich eine Softair-Pistole und begann damit auf Kinder zu schießen, als sie aus der Schule nach Hause gingen. Diese Geschehnisse wurden bekannt, aber der Täter wurde nicht entdeckt. Eltern wurden darum gebeten, ihre Kinder nie alleine nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Eines Tages war ein junges Mädchen auf ihrem Weg alleine nach Hause, weshalb Keiichi sie für ein leichtes Ziel hielt. In dem Moment, als er auf sie schoss, drehte sich das Mädchen um, wobei die Kugel direkt ihr Auge traf. Keiichi hörte ihr lautes Schreien, woraufhin er erschrak und erstarrte. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber konnte es nicht, ohne sich zu offenbaren, also rannte er weg. Nach dem Vorfall fühlte er sich schuldig und geriet in Panik, und recherchierte sogar danach, was für Folgen ein Augenschuss mit Softair-Kugeln hat. Dies gestand Keiichi schließlich seinen Eltern. Seine Eltern waren sehr aufgeregt und fühlten sich ebenfalls schuldig, da sie die Symptome für das Verhalten ihres Sohnes nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatten. Um Keiichi mit der kleinstmöglichen Strafe davonkommen zu lassen, ließen seine Eltern große Geldmengen fließen. Jedoch hatte Keiichi durch die Erkenntnis seiner Schuld die Freude am Leben verloren. Kurze Zeit darauf zogen sie nach Hinamizawa. Dies war für Keiichi der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. Gleichwohl ist seine Vergangenheit eine verborgene Belastung für Keiichi. Als in Tsumihoroboshi-hen Rena ihn mit seiner Tat konfrontiert, denkt er aufs Neue auf seine Schuld, nimmt aber die Herausforderung an und will seinen Freundinnen um so mehr zur Seite stehen. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|220px|Keiichi lernt für seine Klausuren.In der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Keiichi, der Hanyuu und Rika immer und immer wieder gelehrt hatte, dass das Schicksal überwunden werden kann, niemals eine Sünde beging. In dieser Welt zieht er nicht nach Hinamizawa. Weil er für die Klausuren so viel lernen muss, wird er wegen des Stresses ein wenig depressiv. Aber er schießt niemals mit einer Softair-Pistole auf Kinder, so wie er es in den vorherigen Welten tat. Er wurde stärker, widerstand der Versuchung und schaffte es, seine Schwäche zu überwinden. In dieser Welt ist Keiichi jemand, der stolz auf seinen starken Willen sein kann. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Keiichi sagte, dass er die sündenlose, wundervolle Welt abgelehnt hätte. Er sagte, die Schüsse mit der Pistole waren der größte Fehler in Keiichis Leben. Das ist etwas, das er niemals vergessen darf. Er werde es bedauern bis zu dem Tag, an dem er stirbt. Trotzdem hat er durch diesen Vorfall viel gelernt. Und heute ist dieser Vorfall ein wichtiger Grundpfeiler seiner Persönlichkeit. Zitat *"Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht so leicht ausgelöscht'!" *"Wir werden zusammen das Schicksal besiegen!" - Zu Rena Ryuugu, Rika Furude, Satoko Houjou, Mion Sonozaki und Hanyuu Furude *"Du brauchst es nicht zu wissen. Es ist okay, auch wenn du es nicht weißt. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich werde niemals an dir zweifeln, Mion. Nein, auch niemals an meinen anderen Freunden. Deswegen vergib mir.. irgendwie". - Zu Mion Sonozaki *"Es ist mir egal. Ich werde dies so oft sagen, wie ich kann. Mion Sonozaki ist die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte." - Zu Shion Sonozaki *"Gib sie zurück! Gib Mion zurück! Gib mir die beste Freundin, die ich je gehabt habe, gib mir meine Mion!" - Zu Shion Sonozaki *"Es tut ... mir so leid... aber ich denke ... Ich kann nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen." - Zu Rena Ryuugu, Rika Furude, Satoko Houjou, Mion Sonozaki und Shion Sonozaki Aussehen thumb|220px|Keiichi's Schulkleidung Keiichi ist ein recht schlanker Junge mit braunen, kurzen Haaren und blau-violetten Augen. Während der Schulzeit trägt er ein rotes T-Shirt, darüber ein weißes Kragen-Shirt, eine schwarze Hose, einen grauen Gürtel und schwarze Schuhe. In seiner Freizeit trägt er ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt unter einer roten Weste, eine kurze grüne Hose mit einem schwarzen Gürtel und blaue Schuhe. thumb|220px|Keiichi's Freizeit-Outfit (links) und die "Magische Badehose" (rechts). Badekleidung In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel" erhält Keiichi von Mions Onkel Yoshirou eine "magische Badehose". Das Muster sieht etwas seltsam aus, da er aber keine Zeit mehr hatte, um auf so etwas zu achten, zog er sie trotzdem an. Yoshirou erzählte ihm, dass es sich um keine normale, sondern eine magische Badehose handelt, welche denjenigen, dessen Name auf die Hose geschrieben wurde, bei allen Mädchen beliebt machen würde. Erst später stellte sich heraus, dass Yoshirou einen Fehler gemacht hatte, da man nicht den eigenen Namen, sondern den des gewünschten Partners daraufschreiben sollte. Also geriet Keiichi in Gefahr, sich in sich selbst zu verlieben. Charakter thumb|220px Keiichi Maebara ist ein freundlicher, aufgeschlossener Junge. In seiner Freizeit verbringt er sehr viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden, da sie für ihn sehr wichtig sind. Das liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass er vor seiner Zeit in Hinamizawa keine richtigen Freunde hatte. Er sah Jugendliche in seinem Alter nur als Konkurrenten um gute Schulnoten. Obwohl Keiichi und die anderen Clubmitglieder sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club-Aktivitäten gegen Keiichi und es endet sehr oft damit, dass er der Verlierer ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht sonderlich gut in Kartenspielen oder Brettspielen. Deshalb muss er immer als "Strafspiel" beschämende Cosplay-Kleidung tragen, die er sehr peinlich findet. Nicht zuletzt durch diese Aufmachungen, die er in der Öffentlichkeit in Hinamizawa tragen muss, erregt er die Aufmerksamkeit der Dorfbewohner, die ihn jedoch sehr zu mögen scheinen. Dementsprechend freut es Keiichi, wenn auch seine Freundinnen ab und zu solche Strafen auf sich nehmen müssen, und genießt deren peinliche Situationen. Besonders in den OVAs wird dies thematisiert und Keiichi fantasiert dort zusammen mit den "Soul Brothers" über die weiblichen Figuren der Serie. In der Sound Novel wird erwähnt, dass man Keiichi häufig ansehen kann, was er gerade denkt, was manchmal zu peinlichen Situationen führt. Auch ruft er unter Anspannung, z. B. bei den Clubspielen, oft das, was er gerade denkt, was seine Freundinnen amüsant finden. Keiichi hat das Talent, sich schnell einer neuen Umgebung anzupassen, und sei sie noch so abgeschieden. So ist es kein Wunder, dass er auch in Hinamizawa sehr schnell Freunde gefunden hat. Er kann leicht auf alle Vorzüge der Großstadt verzichten, da er den Wert von Freundschaft schnell erkennt. Keiichi ist sehr eloquent. Durch seinen Einfallsreichtum, seine Begeisterung beim Sprechen und Argumentieren kann er viele Leute mitreißen. Er schätzt auch die Herausforderung, jemanden rhetorisch zu verteidigen und andere zu überzeugen. Besonders durch seinen öffentlichen Einsatz für Satoko in Minagoroshi-hen erregt er viel Aufmerksamkeit in Hinamizawa. Viele sagen, dass Keiichi das Talent zu einem großen Redner und Politiker habe. Keiichi hat auch das nötige psychologische Geschick, um zu erkennen, wie man mit jemandem umgehen muss, um ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. Auf der anderen Seite ist er manchmal auch sehr unsensibel und verletzt andere, ohne es zu bemerken. Aber hat er es einmal erkannt, ist er auch bereit, vieles zu tun, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Keiichi ist zuversichtlich, dass man sein eigenes Schicksal in die Hand nehmen und es verändern kann. Davon kann er auch Rika, die aufgrund ihrer vielen vergeblichen Versuche, etwas gegen ihr eigenes Unglück zu unternehmen, bereits resigniert hat, überzeugen. Keiichis Glaube an die Veränderlichkeit des Schicksals und seine Begeisterungsfähigkeit machen seinen Freunden immer wieder Mut. Allerdings steckt in Keiichi auch negatives Potenzial. Am Anfang der ersten Staffel, nachdem Keiichi von dem thumb|220px Hinamizawa-Syndrom infiziert worden war, halluzinierte er und begann seinen Freundinnen zu misstrauen. Er fraß alles, was ihm seltsam vorkam, in sich hinein, ohne darüber zu sprechen, und verdächtigte Mion und Rena für die Mordtaten in Hinamizawa. Schließlich konnte er seine Angstvorstellungen nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden. Aufgrunddessen brachte er Mion und Rena um, da er dachte, dass sie ihn mit einer Drogen-Spritze ermorden wollten. Kurze Zeit darauf starb er, in dem er sich den Hals aufkratzte. Doch dies ist nicht der einzige Mord den er beging, denn als in Tatarigoroshi-hen Teppei Houjou Satoko missbrauchte, erschlug Keiichi ihn mit einem Baseballschläger, da er sie beschützen wollte. Keiichi will, dass seine Freunde ihm alles erzählen, wenn sie Probleme haben, denn er möchte ihnen helfen, so gut es geht. In diesem Szenario schloss er selbst Mord nicht aus. In Minagoroshi-hen scheint er aber aus dem Unglück in Tatarigoroshi-hen gelernt zu haben, obwohl dies in einer anderen Welt geschah. Er hält Shion, selbst als sie ihn bedroht, vom Mord an Teppei ab, und findet eine friedliche Lösung durch Protest und Überzeugungsarbeit. Beziehungen Mion Sonozaki: Keiichis und Mions Beziehung gehört zu den meistbesprochenen im gesamten Anime. Mion kümmerte sich sehr um Keiichi, als er neu in Hinamizawa war, da sie als Klassensprecherin Verantwortung für alle Neuen übernimmt. Obwohl sie ihn oft während der Clubspiele als ihren Rivalen betrachtet und ihn gerne ärgert, stellt sich später heraus, dass Mion in Keiichi verliebt ist, als sie ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion ihr Herz ausschüttet. Mion hat jedoch Probleme, dies zuzugeben, da sie selber gerne jungenhaft und als Führungspersönlichkeit auftritt. Keiichi sieht sie darum eher als Kumpel an und sagt mehrfach, dass Mion mehr männliche als weibliche Charakterzüge habe. Ein Beispiel für Mions Gefühle ist die Puppe, die Keiichi in einem Spielzeugladen in Watanagashi-hen gewonnen hat. Als er die Puppe Rena schenkte, wurde Mion traurig und bedrückt und bemühte sich umso mehr um Keiichis Aufmerksamkeit. In den späteren Folgen des Kapitels kommt Mion Keiichi immer näher, z. B. als sie ihm zwei Becher Gerstentee mitbringt, nachdem er bei den Vorbereitungen für das Watanagashi-Fest half. Allerdings stellt sich Shion ihr oft in den Weg und flirtet mit Keiichi, woraufhin Mion oft aggressiv und sauer wird. Die unerwiderte Liebe von Mion ist der Auslöser für den Ausbruch des Hinamizawa-Syndroms bei Shion und löst somit eine Tragödie aus. In Matsuribayashi-hen flüstert Shion Keiichi ins Ohr, dass sie zwar ihre Liebe verloren hätte, Mion ihre jedoch nicht, womit sie auf die Gefühle ihrer Schwester für Keiichi anspielte. In Minagoroshi-hen schenkt Keiichi die Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen Mion, wobei sie erst zögert, diese anzunehmen, und sagt, dass wegen ihrer jungenhaften Persönlichkeit solche mädchenhaften Geschenke für sie ungeeignet seien. Keiichi sagt, dass er Mion für sehr weiblich hält, woraufhin sie die Puppe entgegennimmt und verschämt, aber sehr glücklich aussieht. Damit hat Keiichi nicht nur Mions Gefühle erwidert, sondern folglich auch die aus Watanagashi-hen bekannte Tragödie vereitelt und somit das Schicksal verändert. In den Manga- und Sound-Novel-Versionen versucht Keiichi, noch im selben Szenario eine ebensolche Puppe für Mion zu besorgen und sie ihr zu schenken, nachdem Rena ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er Mion verletzt hat. Aber dazu kam es nicht mehr. thumb|220px|Mion verabschiedet sich von Keiichi.Als Keiichi in Folge 13 von Minagoroshi-hen durch eine Schusswunde von Miyo Takano im Sterben lag, konnte Mion nicht glauben, dass er wirklich sterben würde, woraufhin sie begann zu weinen. Zudem gab bzw. gibt es Spekulationen, dass er Mion vor dem Tod seine Liebe gestand. Das Geständnis war nicht hörbar, allerdings ließen seine Mundbewegungen darauf schließen, dass es sich um vier Silben handelte, welche möglicherweise "Ai-shi-te-ru" bedeuteten, was übersetzt "Ich liebe dich" bedeutet. Eine Bestätigung gibt es dafür jedoch nicht. Nachdem Keiichi den Schusswunden erlag, rannte der Rest der Gruppe weiter, bis Mion plötzlich stehenblieb und die Anderen aufforderte, weiterzulaufen. Sie selbst rannte zu Keiichi zurück und versuchte ihn zu rächen, wobei sie jedoch scheiterte und verstarb. Auch im ersten Kapitel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei ist Mions Zuneigung zu Keiichi gut erkennbar, als er eine magische Badehose trägt, welche den Träger bei allen Frauen auf der Welt beliebt macht. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er nicht seinen Namen, sondern den Namen des gewünschten Partners auf die Badehose schreiben sollte, weshalb er nach drei Stunden in sich selbst verliebt sein und nie wieder Interesse am anderen Geschlecht zeigen würde. Mion will dies unbedingt verhindern. Während der gesamten Folge bemühte sich Mion mehr als alle anderen, Keiichi die magische bzw. verfluchte Badehose auszuziehen. Als ihnen die Mittel ausgingen, regte sich Mion immer mehr auf. Während sich die "Soul Brothers" am Ende gegen Keiichi stellten, ihm die Badehose auszogen und der Rest der Gruppe den weiteren Streit der "Soul Brothers" betrachtete, rannte Mion sofort zu ihm und freute sich, dass er wieder der alte war. Als Rika Furude dann Keiichi klarmachte, dass es Personen gibt, die es sehr schade fänden, wenn Keiichi das Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht verlieren würde, war Mion die Einzige, die errötete. Im letzten Kapitel der Rei-Staffel verschluckt Keiichi den "weißen Stein", einen magischen Gegenstand aus dem Furude-Schrein, welcher bewirkt, dass der- bzw. diejenige, welche den roten Stein besitzt, sich sofort in den Besitzer des weißen Steins verliebt. Wird der Stein verschluckt, löst sich dieser auf und wird ein Teil seines Besitzers, was nurnoch durch ein spezielles Ritual aufgehoben werden kann. Als Keiichi den Stein verschluckte, befahl Mion Satoko, ihn festzuhalten, während sie ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch schlug, um den Stein herauszubekommen und Keiichi zu befreien, was jedoch fehlschlug. Rena Ryuugu: thumb|220px|Keiichi und Rena nach ihrem Kampf auf dem Dach der Schule.Schon seit Beginn der Serie sind Rena und Keiichi sehr eng befreundet und ihre Beziehung ist ein wichtiges Thema der Geschichte. Rena geht jeden Morgen mit Keiichi zur Schule. Sie trifft Keiichis Mutter oft beim Einkaufen, so dass sie meistens weiß, was Keiichi zum Essen bekommen wird. Keiichi findet Gefallen daran, dass Rena schüchtern ist und so leicht errötet. Obwohl sie sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club-Aktivitäten gegeneinander. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen kämpfen sie auf dem Dach der Hinamizawa-Schule gegeneinander. Für Keiichi und Rena ist der Kampf wie eine Club-Aktivität. Darum erinnert sich Rena auch an die glücklichen Tage mit ihren Freunden und überwindet dadurch schließlich das Hinamizawa-Syndrom. Keiichi gelingt es, Rena aufzuhalten, indem er ihr gezielt ins Gewissen redet und somit das Schicksal verändert. Während sie zusammen zur Schule gehen, flirtet Keiichi ab und zu mal mit ihr oder macht sich über sie lustig. Es wird gezeigt, dass Rena sich viele Gedanken um Keiichi macht und dass er ihr sehr wichtig ist. Shion hält Rena für eine Rivalin für Mion, da ihre Schwester Mion auch viel für ihn empfindet und Rena viel mädchenhafter ist als Mion. In der letzten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei gesteht Rena Keiichi ihre Gefühle. Doch ob sie es nur durch den Einfluss der "Steine des Einklangs" sagte oder sie wirklich in ihn verliebt ist, ist unbekannt. Es gibt vor allem in Tsumihoroboshi-hen auch Situationen, in denen Rena sehr streng mit Keiichi umgeht und ihm auf eine harte, mitunter gar verletzende Weise die Meinung sagt. Jedoch erinnert sich Keiichi in diesem Szenario daran, dass in Onikakushi-hen Rena bis zum letzten Moment versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu helfen, egal wie er sie zurückwies und verletzte. Aber durch seine Paranoia konnte er das damals nicht erkennen und fühlte sich bedroht, egal was sie tat. Rika macht ihm klar, dass Rena nun in derselben Situation ist wie er damals. Darum entschließt er sich, Rena zu retten und ihre Freundschaft zurückzugewinnen. Dies ist einer der wichtigsten Wendepunkte in Richtung eines möglichen guten Ausgangs. Shion Sonozaki: Als Keiichi Shion zum ersten Mal im Restaurant "Angel Mort" traf, glaubte er, es sei Mion, da die Schwestern äußerlich kaum zu unterscheiden sind. In verschiedenen Szenen, in denen Shion vorgibt, Mion zu sein, geht Keiichi mit ihr genauso um wie mit der realen Mion, aber sobald sie ihre gewagte Arbeitsuniform trägt, sieht sie für ihn sehr interessant und attraktiv aus. Es ist möglich, dass es einen Punkt gab, indem sie sich beinahe in Keiichi verliebte. Shion mag allerdings Keiichiis dreiste Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich. Als er ihr in Meakashi-hen den Kopf streichelte, sagte sie, das es unglaublich rau und unangenehm sei, "im Gegensatz zu Satoshis weicher, warmer Hand". Es kann allerdings auch sein, dass sie das vor allem sagte, um ihre Liebe zu Satoshi lebendig zu erhalten, indem sie sich dessen einzigartige Persönlichkeit ins Gedächtnis rief. Später in diesem Szenario entschloss sie sich, Keiichi als Köder für die Mörder Satoshis einzusetzen. Andererseits zögerte sie später, ihn umzubringen. Satoko Houjou: Satoko und Keiichi haben eine enge Beziehung. Obwohl sie Keiichi viele Fallen stellt und es liebt, ihn zu ärgern, hat sie ihn sehr gerne. In ernsten Situationen kann Satoko Keiichi viel Vertrauen schenken. Als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wurde, war Satoko ihm so wichtig, dass er sich mit allen Mitteln für sie einsetzte. In Tatarigoroshi-hen führte das so weit, dass er Teppei Houjou, ihren Onkel, umbrachte. Dadurch wurde jedoch alles noch schlimmer und Satoko glaubte am Ende, Keiichi sei von Dämonen besessen. In Minagoroshi-hen war Keiichi bemüht, das ganze Dorf auf Satokos Seite zu bringen, wofür er sogar die Konfrontation mit Oryou Sonozaki in Kauf nahm, um die feindselige Haltung der Dorfbewohner gegenüber Satoko zu beenden. Doch Satoko hat Keiichi nicht nur deshalb gerne, sondern auch weil er für sie ihrem großen Bruder Satoshi sehr ähnlich ist. Satoko sagte zu Keiichi, dass er ihr neuer "Nii-nii" sei. Doch diese Ähnlichkeit hebt auch negative Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder hervor. Zum Beispiel die Trauer darüber, dass Satoshi spurlos verschwunden war. Rika Furude: Keiichi Maebara und Rika sind sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Rika hat eine Menge Respekt vor ihm, allerdings ärgert sie ihn gerne während der Club-Aktivitäten. Rika hält ihn für die einzige Hoffnung, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, und ist oft über seine Handlungen überrascht. Keiichi war der erste, der sich an die vorherigen Welten erinnerte. Zum Beispiel erinnerte er sich in Tsumihoroboshi-hen daran, wie er in Onikakushi-hen Rena und Mion umbrachte. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, dass Rika versucht Keiichi zu schützen, da er ihr helfen kann, das Schicksal zu überwinden. Rika sagt einmal, sie erinnere sich an viele Welten, aber nur wenige, in denen Keiichi nicht nach Hinamizawa kam. Diese Welten seien schrecklich trostlos gewesen. Als Keiichis Vater das erste Mal in Hinamizawa ist und sich Grundstücke anschaut, sieht er Rika und Hanyuu, die auf einer Wiese zusammenspielen. Er findet die beiden Mädchen so bezaubernd, dass er sich sicher ist, dass hier der richtige Ort für seine Familie sein werde. Hanyuu Furude: Hanyuus und Keiichis Beziehung ist Anfangs schwer einzuschätzen. Aber anscheinend sind sie gute Freunde. Sie spielen in Mions Club viele Spiele zusammen und haben eine Menge Spaß. Als Hanyuu dem Club beigetreten war, spielten alle zusammen ein Kartenspiel, wobei Hanyuu fast verloren hätte, wenn Mion ihr nicht geholfen hätte. Mion sagte ihr die Karten von Keiichi vor (die Karten hatten Knicke, die sie sich gemerkt hatte), somit gewann Hanyuu gegen Keiichi. Im Manga ärgerte Keiichi Hanyuu wegen ihrer Hörner, die sie auf dem Kopf trägt, doch daraufhin nahmen die Clubmitglieder Hanyuu in Schutz und fingen an Keiichi zu necken. Trivia *Keiichi hat im April Geburtstag; er ist also wenige Monate älter als Rena, die im Juli Geburtstag hat. *In den ersten drei Kapiteln ist Keiichi die Hauptfigur des Animes. Auch in den nachfolgenden Staffeln ist er in fast jeder Folge zu sehen. *Keiichi erscheint manchmal sehr "pervers", beispielsweise in der ersten Folge von "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei". Auch als er Shion zum ersten Mal in ihrer Arbeitsuniform gesehen hatte, genießt er es, sie mit anzüglichen Bemerkungen in eine peinliche Situation zu bringen, da er glaubt, Mion vor sich zu haben und ihr ihre peinlichen "Strafspiele" heimzahlen zu können. *Die Sicherheit seiner Freunde hat für Keiichi einen hohen Stellenwert, besonders in gefährlichen Situationen. *Er hat jeweils im Spiel, im Anime und im Manga eine andere Augenfarbe. *Keiichi wird oft mit dem Spitznamen "K" oder "K1" bezeichnet, da "Kei" der englischen Aussprache des Buchstabens K entspricht und "ichi" das japanische Wort für die Zahl 1 ist. *Keiichi wird öfters mit Satoshi verglichen. In ihrer Schulzeit tragen beide ein ähnliches Hemd und eine ähnliche Hose und sie haben fast dieselbe Frisur. Ihr Verhalten ähnelt sich in manchen Situationen stark, so dass Satoko mitunter das Gefühl hat, als sei ihr Bruder wieder bei ihr. *Keiichi ist möglicherweise in Mion Sonozaki verliebt. *Keiichi wird mit vielen Namensvarianten angeredet: Keiichi (Eltern, Rika), Keiichi-kun (Rena), Kei-chan (Mion, Shion), Keiichi-san (Satoko), K (Kameda), sowie von den meisten Erwachsenen mit Maebara-san. Realfilm thumb|220pxGoki Maeda spielt im Realfilm Keiichi Maebara.﻿ en:Maebara Keiichi Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich